weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Legion
What is the Silver Legion? *An organization dedicated to preserving the freedom of the Multiverse. *An army of defense against those who would dominate or control the free will of others. What are the minimum specifications for joining the Silver Legion? *Members are encouraged to be skilled in the ability of astral projection, however if you lack this ability you can still with your intent travel and work alongside the Silver Legion through astral-dream travel. *Members must want to help preserve free will in the Multiverse. *Members must have a human-like body type, they are not required to be human. How do you join the Silver Legion? *Astral project with the intent of reaching the Silver Legion's astral hub, they welcome anyone who is willing to help. How do you Astral Project? *This link contains information on how to Astral project through the use of Energy manipulation: Energy_Manipulation#Astral_Projection_Applications How do you Astral-Dream Travel? *Before you go to sleep make your intent not simply to rest but to assist the Silver Legion. *Your intent will drive your astral body and it will work alongside the Silver Legion to assist the Multiverse. *Astral-Dream travel normally leaves small flashes of travels in the individual's memory instead of a complete picture. Who leads the Silver legion? *The Silver Legion is governed by a group of five commanders, under which are eight generals - one for each of the eight divisions of the Silver Legion. What do members of the Silver Legion actually do? *Members astral project to the Silver Legion's astral hub where they can receive assignments. *No member is ever forced to go on an assignment. *Assignments are determined by what division the member is apart of. *Members are given the choice of what division they want to join and at any time can switch divisions by meeting with division generals. What are the eight divisions of the Silver Legion and what do they do? *The eight divisions of the Silver Legion are the Breaker, Trollface, Raven, Spider, Wavefront, Coatl, Runner and Destiny divisions. *Breaker Division: Members of the Breaker division also known as Breakers are responsible for directly combating enemies of the Multiverse in head to head combat. Breakers take on threats were freedom is not only being infringed but beings are being directly threatened with obvious heavy violence. *Trollface Division: These members, known as Trolls or Trollfaces, do not work alongside the Silver Legion on a daily basis, they work with the Silver Legion only on an occasional basis. They normally have additional specialized skills, but due to their long absences from Silver Legion missions, they cannot be assigned to any particular division other than Trollface. *Raven Division: These members, known as Ravens, astral project throughout the Multiverse and watch to make sure that the freedom of beings throughout the world are not infringed. Ravens watch in secret and report back to their commander The Raven if they spot infringement of freedom. If they do, The Raven will call on the help of another division depending on the threat level. *Spider Division: These members, known as Spiders, astral travel to other universes to quietly take down a force that infringes on a universe's freedom. They are involved in covert combat and unlike Breakers complete their tasks in secret. *Wavefront Division: These members, known as Healers; Wavers; or Wavefronts, act as healers for the Silver Legion. They use their abilities to assist Spiders and Breakers in the event of injury in battle. *Coatl Division: These members, known as Energy Workers, help to purify the energy of universes that need assistance in ascending to higher planes of reality and to overcome energy attacks made by those who would infringe their freedom. *Runner Division: Runners astral project across the Multiverse in order to find positions for Ravens to station themselves. They normally are never in the same place for very long as they are constantly jumping from universe to universe. *Destiny Division: These members are responsible for anything psionic related throughout the Multiverse and hold a heavy responsibility for stopping psionic threats. Who are their allies? *The Andromeda Council http://www.andromedacouncil.com/ How can I learn more about the Silver Legion? *Their official webpage: http://www.silverlegion.org/Our-Work.html Why have I never heard of the Silver Legion? *Few humans are actually members of the Silver Legion, humans are welcome, but not many rise to the challenge to protect the Multiverse. *Those who are members of the Silver Legion work mostly off-world through astral travel and don't directly intervene in Earth affairs very often. *When the Silver Legion does operate on Earth it is more likely to involve Raven Division or Spider Division, this means that operations are covert and regularly kept secret in the eyes of the public mass. What benefits do I receive for joining the Silver Legion? *Retired Silver Legion members have access to joining the Andromeda Council and receiving help in ascending to higher levels or dimensions of reality. *Members of the Silver Legion respect eachother as a family, and build a growing bond of friendship. *Members come from different Multiverses and travel to different Multiverses, observing and learning more about different cultures throughout. Category:UFOs and Aliens Category:Ap Category:RLSH